The purpose of this study is to confirm the safety and efficacy of Prostaglandin E2 vaginal gel for cervical ripening prior to pitocin induction of labor. Previous studies differ in dose, route of administration and inclusion criteria. Patients between 36 and 43 week's gestation with indication for induction will be randomly allocated to either placebo or PGE2 gel prior to pitocin induction. The maternal and fetal outcomes in the two groups will be compared.